My Brother Love
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Kyusung Fanfiction Bingung buat sumari seperti apa..Mending intip aja trus kalau suka silahkan review hehe.. Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Heechul and Other. Enjoy Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy ^^

Title : My Brother Love.

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung And Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alur sesuka hati, Jika terkena gangguan pencernaan silahkan bawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Terinspirasi dari Film India hahahaha

Pair : Kyusung, Slight Wonsung.

Genre : Romance, Humor

Siwon And Kyuhyun (Brother complex)

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

Kicau burung terdengar merdu, bunga-bunga begitu indah dan harum. Yah, tempat ini memang benar-benar indah. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar menghadapi keindahan ini, hingga seorang namja tampan dengan kuda putihnya yang gagah menghampirinya. Benar-benar tampan, ketampanannya bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangan padanya hingga dia pun menyambut ajakan hangat sang namja tampan dengan ceria. Dia pun ikut menunggangi kuda putih nan gagah itu dengan sebelah tangan sang namja tampan yang merangkul erat pinggang rampingnya agar dia tak terjatuh saat kuda melaju dengan kencang membawa mereka berdua.

" YESUNG!"

Dia memutar kepalanya menghadap sang namja tampan dan tersenyum lembut, tapi sejenak hatinya menjadi bingung. Kenapa suara namja tampan ini begitu cempreng, sungguh tidak sesuai dengan perangainya yang tampan. Tapi yesung berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan itu. Dia tetap tersenyum manis, semanis wajahnya.

Yesung merasakan ada air yang turun dari langit. Hujankah? Sungguh suasana yang benar-benar romantis. Menunggang kuda dengan seorang yang begitu tampan dengan ditemani hujan, benar-benar menyenangkan.

Semakin lama yesung merasakan air semakin deras menyapu wajahnya, namun lagi-lagi yesung mencoba tak memperdulikannya karena kini dirinya tengah focus ke wajah tampan pangeran pujaan hatinya. Perlahan sang namja tampan mendekatkan wajahnya, yesung memejamkan matanya karena tau apa yang akan dilakukan namja tampan itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan-

Byurrrrrrrr

" Kya...Banjir, banjir. Tolong, aku tidak bisa berenang, Tolong, hah hah!"

Plakk

" Banjir kepalamu,"

Yesung mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena diguyur segayung air, lalu mendongak dan nyalinya langsung menciut saat matanya menangkap sesosok, yah sesosok titisan iblis (?). Kim Heechul, hyungnya yang sedang berkacak pingggang disamping tempat tidurnya dengan menenteng ember dan gayung ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

" Eh, hyung!" Ringisnya kaku,

" KAU FIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?"

Yesung mengerjab dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang luar biasa saat telinganya yang sama sekali tak bersalah harus menjadi korban keganasan teriakan melengking hyungnya tersebut. Sampai-sampai namja manis itu harus mengusap telinganya yang naas dan tak berdosa sama sekali.

" Cepat bangun, bukankah kau hari ini ada wawancara dengan perusahan Choi Grup!" Heechul menarik paksa tangan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, menggeretnya kekamar mandi. " Hidup tak hanya untuk bermimpi, dan tadi kudengar kau meracau tak jelas. Hoh, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini yesung-ie. Kau itu sudah dewasa dan tidak mungkin kan kalau kau bergantung pada hyung terus!"

Yesung mengerucut saat langkahnya sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, apa yang dikatakan hyungnya memang benar. Penghasilan heechul hyung juga pas-pasan makan dan mau tidak mau yesung juga harus mencari pekerjaan bukan? Dia membatalkan langkahnya, berputar dan berlari kecil kearah heechul yang sedang membersihkan tempat tidur yesung yang masih berantakan. " Aku berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak hyung," Ucapnya seraya memeluk sang hyung dari belakang.

Heechul tersenyum, tangan kanannya terulur mengacak gemas rambut yesung tanpa merubah posisi berdiri mereka " Makanya jangan tidur terus, susah sekali membangunkanmu ckckckck"

" Hehe, Mianhe hyung Chagi-, Ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu (Chu)" Yesung mencuri ciuman dibibir hyungnya lalu segera melesat kekamar mandi.

" YA! Kau belum sikat gigi main cium saja! Pih, pih!" Heechul mengusap-usap bekas morning kiss dongsaengnya itu. " Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar."

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Oh, Ya ampu-n, jam segini bahkan belum ada bus yang lewat. Bagaimana ini, yesung harus segera diwawancara. Yesung benar-benar hampir kehabisan akal hingga dia melihat mobil mewah yang hendak melintas dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yesung berdiri ditengah jalan dan-

Ceki...ttt

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan dengkul yesung yang gemetar.

Namja yang sedang berada didalam mobil menyembulkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur membuka kaca mata hitam yang melekat serasi diwajahnya. Mengernyit saat matanya menangkap sosok manis yang, entah berniat bunuh diri atau memang sudah gila karena berdiri ditengah jalan seperti itu.

" Hei, " Panggilnya.

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, membuang nafasnya perlahan dan dia sungguh bersyukur karena ternyata dia masih hidup.

" Kau sudah gila ya?" Bentak namja tampan yang masih duduk manis didalam mobil dengan kepalanya yang menyembul dari jendela mobilnya.

Yesung menelan salivanya karena takut, dia bisa dilaporkan kepolisi karena bertindak nekat seperti ini. " Bo-bolehkah sa-saya menumpan tuan? Setengah jam lagi saya harus wawancara dan dari tadi tidak ada bus yang lewat!" Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Namja tampan itu terlihat berfikir " Oke, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya to the point.

" Choi Grup, tuan."

" Oh," namja tampan itu mengangguk mengerti " Baiklah, masuk. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana sekarang."

Wajah yesung berubah ceria seketika, dengan semangat dia masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik namja baik yang sudah mau mengantarkannya keperusahaan yang akan merubah hidupnya.

Namja tampan itu bersenandung kecil, bersiul dan seolah tak memperdulikan yesung yang sejak tadi sedang dalam keadaan gugup yang luar biasa. Kenapa dia berani-beraninya tadi berdiri ditengah jalan, dan namja ini (?) yesung seperti pernah melihatnya tapi dimana, Yesung lupa.

" Ehem," Namja tampan itu berdehem.

Yesung yang sedang dalam lamunannya sampai berjingkat karena terkejut dan awas.

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan kening " Kau melamun?" Tanyanya dengan menyipitkan matanya kejam kearah yesung.

" A-aniya!" Gumam yesung.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahu, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan tetap focus kearah jalan " Siapa namamu?" Tanya nya.

" Huh?" Yesung mengerjab, dan sungguh ekspresinya benar-benar imut. Namja tampan itu yang awalnya tak perduli malah seperti terpesona seolah sedang bertatapan dengan seorang malaikat yang sangat indah.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng keras dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela sejenak lalu focus lagi pada setirnya " Aku bertanya siapa namamu babbo!"

Yesung mendelik kesal, enak saja namja ini mengatainya babbo. Memangnya dia siapa?

" Kim Yesung!" Jawab yesung setengah bergumam dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

" Oh," Jawab namja tampan itu singkat " Aku, Kyuhyun! Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Jadi kalau kau mau meminta tanda tanganku sekarang, aku akan memberikan dengan sukarela."

Kalau saja tidak ingat kalau dia sedang menumpang, ingin sekali yesung menendang pantat namja yang super narsis ini. Penyanyi, huh.

Ceki...t

Jeduagh

" Appo-" Yesung mengusap keningnya yang terhantuk karena si pemilik mobil tiba-tiba saja menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak.

Kyuhyun membuka kaca mata hitamnya, tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia sengaja tiba-tiba menginjak rem " Kita sudah sampai, cepat turun. Aku tidak mau mobilku sampai terkontaminasi ke babbo an mu"

Yesung mendengus, tangannya masih asik mengusap-usap keningnya. Sepertinya predikat namja baik diawal harus yesung telan mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya berniat menolong tidak sih. Ckckckc

Namun yesung akhirnya tak mau ambil pusing. Toh dia juga sudah diantar sampai di tempat tujuan, mungkin setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi tanpa mengurangi rasa sopannya, yesung tetap harus berterima kasih bukan?

" Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-sshi," Yesung membungkuk sopan setelah keluar dari mobil mewah yang barusan saja mengantarkannya tepat didepan gedung Choi Grup.

" Hum, Ne. Semoga wawancaramu berhasil Yesung-ie Babbo! Pay" Kyuhyun langsung menginjak gas, melesat pergi sebelum yesung sempat menjawab ujaran terakhirnya.

" Huft," Hanya mampu menghela nafas, lalu dengan langkah berat yesung masuk kedalam gedung mewah tempatnya akan diwawancara.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Yesung meremas map nya yang berisikan berkas dan surat lamaran didalamnya. Hari ini dia akan diinterview oleh perusahaan besar dan yesung berharap kali ini ia akan diterima setelah perjuangan panjangnya yang selalu ditolak oleh perusahaan sebelumnya. Mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang juga akan diinterview. Penampilan mereka jauh berbeda dengan penampilan yesung yang biasa-biasa. Pakaian mereka bagus dan elegan, sedang yesung (?) Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan itu pun milik heechul yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya yang berukuran sedikit mungil.

Ditariknya nafas perlahan lalu dibuangnya, sekali lagi mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" Kim Yesung, Giliran anda!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil yesung berdiri dan mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, masuk kedalam ruang direksi dengan langkah perlahan dan sopan. Yesung membungkuk sopan pada seorang namja yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Orang ini pasti pemilik perusahaan, wajahnya tampan dan menawan. Bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar bagus dan atletis, sebentar yesung terpesona namun sesaat kemudian dia teringat tujuan utamanya kesini adalah untuk Wawancara.

Namja tampan itu, Choi siwon. Direktur utama Choi Grup. Namja itu memperhatikan penampilan yesung dari atas sampai bawah, mengernyit dan menjentikkan jarinya " Maaf, aku tidak bisa mempekerjakanmu!"

Jeddderrrrrrrrr

Apa-apaan namja ini. Bahkan dia belum melihat CV Yesung, kenapa dengan seenak jidatnya dia berkata tidak bisa memperkerjakan yesung diperusahan besar ini.

" Ta-tapi anda bahkan belum mewawancaraiku pak!" Ucap yesung terbata. Wajahnya pucat pasi, kenapa dia kalah bahkan sebelum sempat berjuang.

Brakkkk

Namja tampan itu menggebrak meja hingga yesung mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. Jantungnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya bernaung. Dibuangnya nafasnya perlahan.

" Dari penampilanmu saja aku sudah bisa menilai kalau kau sama sekali tidak memiliki potensi,"

Bagai disambar petir rasanya. Hei, apa skill seseorang dilihat dari penampilannya saja. Tak adakah kesempatan Yesung untuk menunjukkan potensi yang ada didalam dirinya.

Mata yesung menyala-nyala, sedikit berkaca-kaca karena harga dirinyan seolah diinjak-injak oleh namja pemilik perusahaan itu.

Brakkk

Gantian yesung yang menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga hingga namja tampan pemilik perusahaan itu sampai terperanjat dan naik keatas kursi saking terkejutnya " Apa-apaan kau," Bentaknya seraya memperbaiki posisinya menjadi lebih elit.

" Mianhe, saya hanya terbawa emosi!" Sesal yesung " Saya akui saya bukan orang yang berkecukupan yang bisa membeli baju-baju bagus seperti anda tapi saya masih punya harga diri pak! Permisi" Yesung menghapus air matanya yang sudah terlanjur mengalir dan keluar dari ruangan direksi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Hatinya sakit, dia memang orang miskin. Tapi tidak harus sampai dihina sampai serendah itu juga, dia lulusan terbaik di kampusnya dulu.

Brakkk

Yesung tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja paruh baya, gagah dan masih terlihat tampan. Wajahnya oriental dan tatapan matanya begitu lembut seperti seorang malaikat " Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya seraya membantu yesung untuk berdiri.

" Mianhe, mianhe ahjussi. Saya tidak sengaja," Sesal yesung seraya mengutipi map dan isinya yang berserakan. Suaranya terdengar serak karena dia berjalan sambil menangis tadi.

Namja paruh baya yang menabrak yesung barusan menunduk untuk lebih lekat memperhatikan wajah manis namja mungil yang sedang merunduk itu " Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya nya lembut seraya menghapus sisa air mata dipipi yesung.

" Hiks, Ahjussi juga bekerja disini?"

Namja paruh baya itu mengernyit tapi setelahnya dia tersenyum lagi " Hum, Ne! Memangnya kenapa adik kecil?"

" Hiks, hiks. Pakaian ahjussi bagus, pantas saja ahjussi bisa bekerja disini. Sedang aku, ini saja aku pinjam kemeja chullie hyung! Hiks, hiks.

" Eh?" Namja paruh baya itu bingung, sebenarnya anak ini kenapa? Arah racauannya sebenarnya kemana?

" Namja jelek yang didalam itu bilang, hiks..pakaianku jelek, jadi aku tidak boleh bekerja disini!" Yesung semakin terisak saat mencurahkan segala kekesalannya.

" Loh, loh ssshhhh Uljjima...Hum, maksudmu direktur Choi," Namja paruh baya itu tertawa kecil

" Hum, Ne ahjussi. Dia jahat sekali hiks, hiks!"

Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti " Kajja, bair ahjussi beri dia pelajaran karena sudah membuat namja manis seperti mu menangis seperti ini!" Namja paruh baya itu menarik tangan yesung.

" E—eh, ahjussi, Andwe! Tidak perlu, nanti ahjussi dipecat." Yesung menahan langkah namja paruh baya itu.

Anak ini benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan fikirnya, dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum penuh arti " Kau tenang saja, kalaupun dipecat ya tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah bosan bekerja disini!" Ucapnnya mantap.

" Ta-tapi ahjussi,"

Klek,

Yesung mengerjab polos saat berpapasan lagi dengan namja yang menolaknya mentah-mentah tadi. Namja paruh baya dan direktur Choi saling tenggelam dalam tatapan mereka masing-masing.

" Kenapa Daddy bersama namja ini," Tanya direktur Choi ke namja paruh baya itu.

Lagi-lagi yesung mengerjab bingung, Daddy (?).

" Oh, anak ini. Daddy menyukainya dan daddy memutuskan dia akan menjadi asistenmu mulai saat ini!'

" M-mwo?" Direktur Choi membelalak, melempar deathglare terbaiknya pada yesung hingga yesung mengekeret dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar namja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah daddy direktur Choi. Berarti namja itu juga pemilik perusahaan ini bukan? Dan pastinya dia punya kendali tertinggi ditempat ini.

" Daddy ingin pensiun, dan daddy sama sekali tak menerima penolakan. Hum, Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Namja paruh baya itu memutar tubuhnya.

" Kim, Kim Yesung Imnida"

" Oke, Yesung-sshi. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini!" Namja paruh baya itu menjabat tangan yesung.

Mata Yesung membulat, apa dia sedang bermimpi.

" Daddy-, mana bisa seperti itu!"

Daddy direktur Choi mengangkat bahu seoalh tak perduli " Sekarang kau boleh pulang dan besok jangan sampai terlambat, mengerti!" Diajaknya rambut yesung gemas.

" Gomawo ahjussi, eh maksud saya Presdir Choi. Gomawo..." Yesung membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

Sedang direktur Choi mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, kendali tertinggi ada ditangan daddy nya.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Kyuhyun sedang mengotak-atik Psp Hitam miliknya didalam kamar hyung tersayangnya. Sedang sang hyung sedang sibuk dengan Laptop pribadinya, menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor yang sengaja dibawanya kerumah.

Kyuhyun resah, fikirannya tak tenang seperti terfokus pada seseorang tapi siapa? Hanya kyuhyunlah yang tau.

Siwon sang hyung sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya melihat pergerakan gelisah dongsaeng kesayangannya, alisnya terangkat namun sesaat kemudian dia mengulas senyum dan menutup laptopnya " Hei, kenapa kau gelisah sekali?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kyuhyun melempar Psp nya kekasur, beringsut menghampiri hyungnya " Aku juga bingung hyung. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"

" Eh,"

" Kau pernah tidak bisa berfikiran jernih karena seseorang hyung?" Kyuhyun naik keatas pangkuan siwon, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher sang hyung.

Kyuhyun memang selalu bersikap manja pada siwon. Bahkan bisa dikatakan manjanya itu keterlaluan dan siwon tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu karena dia sangat menyayangi dongsaeng satu-satunya ini.

" Dulu, sewaktu aku seumuran denganmu. Sepertinya pernah, saat aku jatuh cinta!" Tapi itu sudah lama sekali!" Jawab siwon mengacak gemas surai dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengernyit mencoba mencerna kata-kata siwon " Jatuh cinta?" Gumamnya pelan " Aku bahkan baru sekali bertemu dengannya"

" Nuguya?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

" Ah, tidak ada hyung. Aku mengantuk, aku tidur duluan ne!"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya malas " Oke," Kemudian dia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu dan tidur menyusul kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Hari pertama yesung mulai bekerja di Perusahaan besar Choi Grup. Pakaiannya terlihat lebih bagus dari yang kemarin meskipun bukan dari butik terkenal atau kualitas tinggi. Tapi terlihat lebih rapi dan layak. Heechul yang membelikan pakaian baru untuknya. Mendapat kabar kalau yesung diperusahaan besar, heechul senangnya bukan main. Pekerjaan heechul hanya sebagai Waiter di kafe kecil dan penghasilannya juga tidak terlalu besar, dengan uang tabungannnya ia membelikan yesung baju baru.

Yesung masuk kedalam gedung besar Choi Grup dengan perasaan Was-was. Hari pertama jangan sampai dirinya membuat ulah yang akan berimbas buruk kedirinya sendiri.

Tok-tok-tok

Yesung mengetuk pintu ruang direksi perlahan.

" Masuk," Jawab orang yang berada didalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

Yesung masuk dengan degup jantungnya yang hampir seperti habis berlari maraton, membungkuk formal pada atasannya yang sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas mejanya " A-anyeong sajangnim" sapanya sopan.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, mengamati penampilan yesung dari atas sampai bawah " Manis," Gumamnya dalam hati.

" Mianhe, Sa-saya tidak punya pakaian yang lebih bagus dari ini! Tapi saya berjanji akan bekerja keras dan tidak mengecewakan anda sajangnim" Yesung sedikit risih karena siwon memperhatikannya begitu detail.

Siwon mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Baiklah yesung-sshi, karena daddy ku yang memilihmu tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kupercayakan segalanya padamu dan jika kau mengecewakanku," Siwon menyipit kejam " Kau akan langsung kupecat"

Yesung menelan salivanya karena takut " Ba-baiklah, sajangnim!" Gumamnya terbata.

" Ya sudah, kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja. Kau atur jadwalku, dan-nanti aku ada meeting. Kau urus segala sesuatunya, mengerti!"

" N-ne, sajangnim!" Yesung segera bergerak cepat, dia berjanji takkan mengecewakan siapapun disini.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat pola tingkah polos namja manis ini tanpa yesung ketahui, entah kenapa dia seperti tertarik memperhatikan gerak-gerik yesung yang terkadang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apa siwon mulai terpikat (?) Akh, bahkan kemarin dia mengatakan yesung sama sekali tak menarik dan tak memiliki potensi. Ternyata dia salah dan pilihan daddy nya memang tepat.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Kyuhyun tak pernah ke perusahaan karena dia memang sama sekali tak pernah tertarik dengan dunia bisnis, berbeda jauh dengan siwon. Kyuhyun lebih berminat dalam dunia ke artisan dan tentu saja siwon selalu mendukung minat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Uang sama sekali tak pernah siwon permasalahkan asalkan adiknya tak kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Apapun yang kyuhyun minta dengan cepat siwon akan mengabulkannya. Sayang dongsaeng.

Tapi entah angin apa yang membawa namja tampan itu untuk sekedar berkunjung ke perusahan milik orang tua mereka, seperti ada bisikan-bisikan halus yang menuntunnya untuk berkunjung kesana dan yah mungkin cuci mata dan sedikit tebar pesona sepertinya tidak masalah.

" Hyung," Panggilnya ketika melihat siluet siwon dan segera ia menghampiri namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai hyung kesayangannya itu dengan langkah seribu dan langsung berhambur memeluk sang hyung tanpa perlu permisi terlebih dahulu.

" Tumben sekali kau kesini?" Balas siwon setelah melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan mengacak gemas rambut dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon kyuhyun malah asik memandangi namja manis yang tengah asik dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya, namja manis yang tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh besar siwon.

" Hei kyu," Tegur siwon karena kyuhyun tak mengindahkan pertanyaannya.

" A-ah ne hyung, i-itu...aku hanya merindukan hyung!" Balas kyuhyun gugup tapi pandangannya tetap lekat memandangi namja manis yang sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun.

" Sajangnim, setelah ini ki-eh (?) Noe?" Yesung akhirnya menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun setelah mengangkat wajahnya, matanya membulat melihat kyuhyun yang begitu intim dengan siwon, apa mereka berpacaran fikirnya menerawang.

" Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Sahut siwon yang merasa aneh dengan kedua namja yang berada didekatnya ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari siwon, lebih tepatnya mendekati yesung " Anyeong yesung-ie babbo, kita bertemu lagi " Sapanya ramah namun terdengar begitu menjengkelkan ditelinga yesung " Ah, sepertinya wawancaramu berhasil, chukkae!" Kyuhyun menjabat tangan yesung, meremasnya pelan dan entah efek apa yang ia rasakan ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari yesung. Begitu hangat dan membuat darahnya berdesir hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Yesung mengernyit melihat raut kyuhyun yang terlihat tak biasa karena namja tampan itu melihat tautan tangan mereka dengan pandangan kosong dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

' Kenapa aku seperti tersengat listrik seperti ini dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari didalam perutku. Terasa mual tapi tak ingin muntah sama sekali.'

" Dia ini adikku yesung-sshi!" Siwon menepuk pundak kyuhyun karena dia merasa diabaikan oleh dengsaengnya tersebut " Adik kesayanganku."

Apa? Adik. Berarti kemarin dia menumpang dengan adik calon bos nya, rasanya benar-benar malu apa lagi mengingat bagaimana konyolnya saat ia meminta tumpangan pada kyuhyun waktu itu.

" Ehem," kyuhyun berdehem untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan mulai bersikap sebiasa mungkin " Dan kau berhutang padaku yesung-ie, kalau aku tidak ada kemarin belum tentu kau bisa bekerja di perusahan besar seperti ini!" Ujarnya cuek, ciri khas dirinya.

Siwon memandang yesung dan kyuhyun bergantian ketika kedua namja itu saling pandang, yang satu dengan pandangan jengah dan yang satu lagi dengan pandangan jahil dipadukan smirk yang melekat dibibir tebalnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua, Fikirnya.

TBC/ END

Anyeo...ng Haseyo Readerdeul yang tercintah...Saya datang membawa sekarung beras. Eh salah, seonggok FF yang entahlah, mudah-mudahan tak membuat readerdeul mual dan semacamnya karena ff ini benar-benar aneh dan iuh sekali,,,muehehehhehe.

Berharap ada yang mau baca and review..Gomawo *Wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

Title : My Brother Love.

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul And Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alur sesuka hati, Jika terkena gangguan pencernaan silahkan bawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Terinspirasi dari Film India tapi isinya belom tentu sama...

Pair : Kyusung, Slight Wonsung.

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : M

Siwon And Kyuhyun (Brother complex)

Enjoy ^^

Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat seringai itu, tengkuknya sampai merinding. ' Dia ini benar-benar aneh' Rutuknya dalam hati.

" Yesung-sshi, kajja kita harus segera keruang Rapat" Ajak siwon dan sungguh yesung merasa kali ini siwon yang menjadi dewa penyelamatnya.

Namja manis itu bernafas lega.

" Tunggu sebentar hyung, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada yesung-sshi!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan yesung, membawanya sedikit menjauh dari siwon dengan menggeret namja manis itu.

" Eh, ap apa-apaan. Aku ha!" Yesung terdiam ketika kyuhyun melempar deathglare terbaiknya, namja manis itu sampai menelan salivanya karena yesung terlihat begitu menyeramkan

Dengan berat hati yesung mengikuti kyuhyun karena ia tak mau sampai terkena masalah jika sampai melawan namja tampan ini, ckckckck babbonika.

Siwon hanya memandang bingung punggung kedua namja yang meninggalkanya dengan segala rasa penasaran yang melanda dirinya kini ' Mereka kenal dimana? dan~ sejak kapan kyuhyun mau berteman dengan namja seperti yesung' Fikirnya bingung.

Sesampainya ditempat yang agak sepi kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh yesung diantara dinding dan tubuh besarnya. Tangannya ia lekatkan didinding dan diantara sisi kepala yesung. Dipandanginya wajah manis yang tengah ketakutan itu begitu dalam dan tajam " Yesung, kau tau kan kalau kau berhutang padaku?" Ucapnya dengan seringai yang bersarang dibibir tebalnya.

Yesung meneguk salivanya susah payah, jantungnya serasa akan meledak saking takutnya pada seringai kyuhyun, sebenarnya namja ini mau apa?

" Jangan takut begitu babbo," Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala yesung dan terkekeh geli karena menurutnya raut wajah yesung terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali ketika kyuhyun tertawa dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat tawa itu. Tawa yang membuat wajah kyuhyun terlihat semakin tampan.

" Hum, maukah kau pergi denganku malam ini yesung-ah?"

" Eh?!" Mata yesung membulat lucu. Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan (?) Aish bahkan mereka baru dua kali bertemu dan yesung sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi bisa berkencan dengan anak pemilik perusahan ini. Tidak sama sekali.

" Tidak usah seterkejut itu. Kebetulan aku mendapat undangan pernikahan dan aku tidak punya pasangan jadi kau mau menemaniku kan?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung hingga yesung bisa merasakan hangat nafas namja tampan itu menerpa wajah manisnya.

Yesung memundurkan wajahnya takut tiba-tiba ia bergerak sedikit dan dapat dipastikan mereka akan berciuman tanpa sengaja (?) " Kenapa aku?" Tanyanya gugup ketika mata kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit berfikir lalu tersenyum misterius " Karena kau berhutang padaku, yesung-ie babbo!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kening yesung sesuka hatinya.

" Aku tidak bisa, mianhe!" Yesung mendorong dada kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kyuhyun. Dia hendak melangkah pergi namun baru selangkah, kyuhyun meraih pinggang yesung dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya begitu posesive.

" Aku sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan yesung, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu mengerti!" Bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama kedalam saku celana yesung " Kirim alamatmu segera oke, aku menunggu!" kyuhyun melepas rengkuhanya dan pergi membiarkan yesung yang berdiri membatu.

Yesung menyentuh dadanya " Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

" Yesung! Kau tidak pulang?" Siwon mengamati yesung yang masih begitu asik dengan pekerjaanya. Namja manis itu benar-benar giat bekerja.

" Sebentar lagi sajangnim, sajangnim duluan saja!" Balas yesung tanpa menoleh pada siwon.

Siwon mengedikkan bahu lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya membiarkan yesung sendiri disana.

Sepertinya yesung memutuskan untuk lembur mengingat dia baru bekerja diperusahaan ini dan masih banyak yang perlu ia pelajari. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan siapapun. Demi dia dan hyungnya, yesung harus giat bekerja dan mendapatkan uang banyak agar bisa hidup lebih layak sesuai janjinya pada heechul.

Yesung membuang nafas seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di badan kursi. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah tapi jantungnya juga lelah karena seorang namja bernama Choi Kyuhyun.

Namja itu (?) Yesung sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. " Astaga!" Namja manis itu menepuk jidatnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah kartu nama " Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Tapi~~ ah!" Yesung menghantukkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya.

" Aku menunggumu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku huh?"

Deg

Yesung memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan slow motion. Sejak kapan namja itu sudah berada disana?. Matanya membulat dengan jantungnya yang berpacu begitu kencang, nafasnya sesak. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu. Disini tidak ada siapapun, tamatlah aku fikirnya menerawang.

" A-aku banyak pekerjaan Kyuhyun-sshi. Mi-mianhe!" Balas yesung tergugu, ia harus tenang. Tak boleh terlihat gugup dihadapan namja tampan itu.

" Kau fikir aku percaya! " Kyuhyun menyipit kejam dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri yesung. Kyuhyun merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya bahkan begitu dekat dengan wajah yesung yang tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya " Kau harus dihukum yesung-sshi" Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya kebibir yesung setelah sebelumnya mengunci tubuh yesung, menindih tubuh mungil itu di kursi hingga yesung tak mampu meronta bahkan sedikitpun untuk bergerak rasanya begitu sulit.

Namja tampan itu tak membiarkan yesung meronta, ia menautkan jemari-jemarinya dengan jameri yesung sambil meremas begitu keras ketika rasa panas mulai menjalarinya saat bibirnya mulai menyesap rasa manis dari bibir yesung. Digigitnya bibir yesung hingga yesung memekik dan membuka mulutnya. Mendapat kesempatan sebagus itu kyuhyun langsung menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut yesung, mengabsensi tiap deretan gigi-gigi yesung lalu bermain dilangit-langit mulut namja manis itu. Menggelitik dan menciptakan sensasi yang menggelenyar diantara mereka berdua.

Serasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis kyuhyun menarik wajah dan tubuhnya, berdiri gagah dihadapan yesung. Mereka berdua terengah dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah padam. Kyuhyun menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibirnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja dan memandang yesung yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya begitu intens " Sepertinya siwon hyung benar. Aku~~ Jatuh cinta padamu!"

Yesung memandang tajam kyuhyun dengan raut tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini. Bahkan pertemuan mereka masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

" Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya kyuhyun karena tatapan yesung untuknya begitu tajam.

" Orang kaya sepertimu memang selalu mempermainkan orang miskin sepertiku. Tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang disini!" Yesung beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu membungkuk sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan rasa sesak yang mendominasi didalam rongga dadanya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, sakit yang yesung tidak mengerti apa penyebab utamanya.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Semakin hari kyuhyun semakin rajin berkunjung ke Choi's Grup, ah bukan berkunjung sebenarnya karena yang ia kerjakan hanya mengganggu yesung tanpa perduli akan yesung yang begitu risih karena ulah jahilnya yang tak pandang tampat. Namja tampan itu memang benar-benar kekanakan.

" Jari-jarimu kenapa bisa sekecil ini, " Kyuhyun meraih jemari yesung lalu membandingkan ukuran tangannya dengan tangan namja manis itu " Haha, ini tangan atau,"

Yesung menarik tangannya karena kesal " Apa urusanmu kalau tanganku kecil huh?" Dengusnya kesal. Dia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap kekanakan adik atasannya ini " Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menggangguku apa kau tak berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berguna selain bermain-main seperti ini." Ujarnya kesal " Namja manja sepertimu sama sekali tak ada gunanya, tau mu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuamu saja. Kau tidak tau bagaimana susahnya mencari uang, iyakan?"

Ucapan yesung terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi kyuhyun, apa iya selama ini ia tak berguna dan hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang appanya saja?

" Kenapa diam huh?"

Kyuhyun memandang tajam yesung yang berada disebelahnya.

" Hah, kau tidak bisa menjawab!" Sambung yesung seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya " Kau tidak tau bagaimana susahnya orang sepertiku, untuk makan saja kami harus mmmpphhh!"

Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk yesung dan mengunci bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya " Ah, kau itu cerewet sekali!" Ujarnya cuek setelah melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir yesung.

Pletak

Yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan kotak Penanya " Jangan menciumku sembarangan," Hentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun meringis mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tipis yang tidak terlalu kentara " Kau pasti menginginkan tempat yang lebih nyaman iyakan yesung-ie baby!" Bisik kyuhyun yang dihadiahi detahglare oleh yesung.

" Dalam mimpimu, Choi Kyuhyun-sshi!"

Kyuhyun tergelak melihat deathglare yang sama sekali tak ada seram-seramnya itu, malah yang ada semakin menambah kesan imut diwajah yesung yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk mencubit gemas pipi chubby namja manis itu " Aigo~~manisnya..." Gemas kyuhyun menarik-narik pipi yesung.

" Apphayo~~ Aish jinjja..." Yesung melepas tangan kyuhyun dipipinya dengan susah payah. Mengusap-usap pipinya setelah terlepas karena rasa nyeri yang tertinggal dipipi putihnya " Berhentilah menggangguku kyuhyun-sshi aku sedang bekerja!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak perduli.

" Aish jinjja!" Yesung menggeram jengah sambil memutar bola matanya. Namja ini benar-benar ingin dimasukkan kedalam karung lalu dibuang kesungai amazone supaya dimakan ikan piranha.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

Hujan mengguyur Seoul seperti air yang ditumpahkan begitu saja dari langit. Ini sudah sore dan heechul harus segera pulang kerumah. Tapi bagaimana caranya pulang kalau hujan sederas ini? Namja cantik itu mendengus berkali-kali dan merutuki dirinya yang tak membawa payung.

" Wah, hujannya deras sekali ya?" Tegur seorang namja yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri disisi heechul. Namja berparas oriental dan sangat tampan.

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum kecil ketika namja yang tadi menegurnya lebih dulu tersenyum padanya " Iya, deras sekali. Hah, aku jadi tidak bisa pulang!" Desahnya lirih.

" Aku juga! Ah, agashi siapa namamu?"

Heechul terkekeh geli. Agashi (?) Hei dia itu namja " Mianhe tuan, tapi saya itu namja bukan yeoja!"

" Eh? Jinjja" Mata namja tampan itu membulat lalu ia pun tertawa setelahnya " Mianhe, aku kira kau yeoja! Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja!" Well apakah itu bisa dikatakan pujian?

Pipi heechul merona dipuji seperti itu " Gamsahamnida!" Gumamnya pelan " Naega Kim Heechul imnida! Neo, Nuguya?"

" Choi Hankyung! Senang berkenalan denganmu heechul-sshi" Hankyung menjabat tangan heechul dan entah kenapa ada rasa hangat menjalari perasaan mereka apalagi ketika pandangan mereka saling bertabrakan. Wajah mereka merona bersamaan.

" Se-sengan juga berkenalan denganmu, hankyung-sshi!" Balas heechul gugup karena rasa malunya begitu mendominasi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali apalagi wajah dan tatapan teduh itu membuat perutnya seperti diisi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari didalamnya.

Hankyung berpaling ketika suara hujan perlahan mulai mereda, senyumnya terkembang menatap langit yang sudah mulai terang " Hujannya sudah mulai reda, apa kau akan pulang?" Hankyung melepas tautan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada heechul.

" Sepertinya begitu! Kalau begitu aku per"

" Kita akan bertemu lagi kan Heechul-sshi?"

Heechul mengernyit lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum " Aku bekerja disana hankyung-sshi!" Tunjuk heechul kearah restoran sederhana " Anda bisa berkunjung kapan saja!" Sambungnya ceria lalu melangkah menerobos rintik hujan yang mulai mereda.

" Cantik, ah sepertinya aku jatuh cinta!" Hankyung memegang dadanya lalu tersenyum penuh kebahagian.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung Kim**

" Hyung, ah lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Yesung menggelayuti heechul, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di punggung namja cantik itu " Namja itu, dia menggangguku terus!"

Heechul mengernyit lalu memutar tubuhnya " Nuguya?" Tanya penasaran.

" Itu, Choi Kyuhyun. Dia itu anak pemilik Choi grup. Setiap hari dia kekantor dan menggangguku, ck menyebalkan sekali."

" Bagaimana bisa? Wah, bukankah keren sekali. Apa dia menyukaimu huh?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

" Dia bilang dia mencintaiku!" Celetuk yesung polos.

" Mwo, hahahhhaha!"

Yesung mendengus dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut panjang " Kenapa malah tertawa hyu~~ng! Dia itu menyebalkan, suka seenaknya sendiri. Ish!"

" Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Yesung menatap langit-langit rumahnya seolah berfikir " Sepertinya tidak hyung!"

" Benarkah?"

" Hung" Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mantap " Dia itu hanya namja tak berguna yang taunya hanya menghambur-hamburkan harta orang tuanya saja."

" Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur karena disukai oleh namja kaya seperti dia. Paling tidak jika kau menikah dengannya hidup kita bisa lebih makmur!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk kepala dongsaeng satu-satunya itu dengan tangannya.

" Ish, jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi Kim Heechul-sshi. Kalau mau kau saja yang cari namja kaya untuk menikahimu!" Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya meledek heechul.

Heechul memutar malas bola matanya lalu berseru " Kalau ada aku juga mau!"

" Dasar mata duitan!"

" Eh, tadi aku bertemu seorang namja. Wajahnya tampan sekali, ah melihat senyumnya membuatku serasa melaya~~ng!" Heechul menedekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyum cerah dibibir manisnya.

" Kaya tidak?"

" Tidak tau, sepertinya tidak. Ah, tapi dia benar-benar tampan yesung-ie"

Tok tok tok

Heechul dan yesung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pintu ketika mendengar ketukan dari sana.

" Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini hyung?"

Heechul mengedikkan bahu " Molla, ya sudah sana lihat!" Perintah heechul yang langsung dituruti oleh yesung.

Klek

" Anyeong yesung-ie baby!"

" Noe?" Tunjuk yesung ketika yang dilihatnya adalah seorang namja tampan dengan sebucket bunga mawar ditangannya " Ini untukmu!" Kyuhyun menjejalkan bunga itu didada yesung lalu masuk kedalam rumah mungil itu tanpa perlu meminta izin kepada pemilik rumah terlebih dahulu.

" Siapa yesung-ie?" Teriak heechul dari arah dapur.

" YA! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MASUK" Bentak yesung menyusul langkah jenjang kyuhyun " Sebaiknya kau pulang, kau mengganggu istirahatku tau" Yesung menarik-narik tangan kyuhyun memaksa namja tampan itu untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya.

Srrreeettt

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang yesung hingga tubuh mereka merapat. Bahkan yesung dapat mendengar degupan jantung kyuhyun yang begitu kencang " Apa salahnya kalau aku berkunjung kerumah kekasihku huh?" Bisik kyuhyun.

Yesung mendongak dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna " Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu Choi Kyuhyun-sshi!"

" Sejak kemarin Kim Yesung-sshi!" Balas kyuhyun menirukan nada bicara yesung namun ada senyum diucapannya " Ah, rumahmu kenapa kecil sekali si?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan padangannya kesegala arah tanpa melepas pelukannya dari yesung " Bahkan kamarku lebih besar dari ini"

Yesung mendengus seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun karena rasanya nyaman sekali dipeluk seperti ini tanpa ia sadari " Terus saja menghinaku!" Rajuknya sebal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit ujung yesung karena raut namja manis itu benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya.

" Yesung-ie siapa yang dat, eh kalian?" Heechul terkejut bukan main karena posisi kyuhyun dan yesung begitu intim.

" Eh?" Yesung melirik sang hyung lalu setelahnya ia baru tersadar kalau ia masih dalam pelukan kyuhyun. Segera ia mendorong kyuhyun hingga pelukannya terlepas " Ini tidak seperti yang hyung fikirkan. Dia ini"

" Choi Kyuhyun imnida!" Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan pada heechul.

" Oh, jadi namja ini yang tadi kau ceritakan pada hyung! Tampan juga."

" Ah chagi..Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku sampai menceritakan tentangku pada hyungmu?" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal pada yesung yang dibalas tatapan malas oleh yesung "Naega namjachingu yesung-ie, hyung!" Ucap kyuhyun mantap.

" Mwo, ani-aniya hyung! Namja ini asal bicara!" Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menolak ucapan kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memandang kyuhyun dan yesung bergantian " Tapi kalian terlihat begitu mesra, kau berniat membohongi hyung huh?"

" Bukan hyu~~ng dia bukan"

Greeppp sekali lagi kyuhyun merangkul pinggang yesung " Sudahlah baby, akui saja..Untuk apa ditutup-tutupi sih!" Sambung kyuhyun berucap dengan giginya yang sengaja ia rapatkan.

" Ya! Choi kyu mmmppphhh"

Heechul cengo seketika karena kyuhyun mencium yesung didepan matanya. Namja itu benar-benar tidak tau tempat " Percayakan hyung kalau kami ini sepsang kekasih?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir yesung.

" Hah, kalian membuatku pusing!" Heechul melenggang pergi sembari mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut -denyut. Adiknya bukan anak kecil lagi. Yesung sudah dewasa sekarang.

" Choi Kyuhyun!"

" Wae baby, sepertinya hyungmu merestui kita" Sekali kyuhyun mengerling.

" Hoh, namja ini benar-benar! arrgggghh bagaimana bisa ada namja sepertimu" Decak yesung seraya menghentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat pola tingkah namja manis itu dan sekali memeluknya agar yesung tak terus-terusan mengomel seperti ahjumma-ahjumma ketika membeli sayuran.

.

.

.

.

" Dad, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Siwon menghampiri hankyung daddy nya yang tengah duduk seraya membaca majalah asing.

Hankyung menurunkan majalahnya, fikirannya menerawan pada pertemuannya siang tadi dengan seorang namja yang cantik menurutnya lalu ia tersenyum teduh pada siwon " Memangnya kenapa?" Balasnya balik bertanya.

" Ah, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dad!"

" Jinjja?" Mata hankyung membulat mendengar penuturan aegyanya. Semua orang pasti bingung bagaimana namja berusia 40 tahun bisa memiliki anak berusia 26 tahun. Hanya dialah yang tau jawabannya.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

" Pada siapa? apa daddy mengenalnya?"

" Daddy mengenalnya dan karena daddy aku bisa menyadari kalau namja itu sesungguhnya sangat menarik!"

" Nuguya?" Tanya hankyung penasaran.

" Namja yang waktu itu daddy jadikan asiten pribadiku!"

Hankyung mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang dimaksud siwon dengan dahi yang berkerut " Namja yang, ah yang waktu itu menangis karena kau menghina penampilannya iyakan?"

Siwon merunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya karena pernah menghina yesung " Ne, Aku jatuh cinta padanya dad, pada Kim Yesung!"

TBC

Gyahahahahahahaha...Aneh ya..kkk Au ah gelap...Gamsahamnida buat reader yang mau ngebaca FF aneh ini hehe..Please don't be Siders...Pay pay #muach

Gomawo For Review Chap Sebelumnya...Mianhe gak bisa balas #jangan digampar hehe


	3. The Truth

Enjoy ^^

Title : My Brother Love.

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul And Others

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alur sesuka hati, Jika terkena gangguan pencernaan silahkan bawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Terinspirasi dari Film India tapi isinya belom tentu sama...

Pair : Kyusung, Slight Wonsung.

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : M

Siwon And Kyuhyun (Brother complex)

Enjoy ^^

Kyuhyun meminta izin pada heechul untuk membawa yesung keluar dan karena menurut heechul kyuhyun itu sangat (?) sopan. Dengan senang hati heechul memberi kyuhyun izin untuk membawa dongsaeng kecilnya kencan (?) menurutnya tapi tidak menurut yesung. Ini terlihat seperti ia didorong untuk masuk kedalam lubang buaya. Berlebihan memang tapi bersama namja tampan ini (?) Tampan, yah yesung mengakui kalau kyuhyun itu memang sangat bahkan sangat tampan. Ah! Namja manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa jadi memuji namja ini sih. Apa nya yang tampan coba.

" Kajja baby, !" Kyuhyun meremas jemari yesung dan menggeretnya untuk segera pergi sebelum heechul berubah fikiran dan malah tak mengizinkannya untuk membawa yesung.

" Ya! ya! Apa-apaan ini"

" Kita akan pergi kencan baby," Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang yesung, melangkah buru-buru hingga bayuangan merekapun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Klek

Pintu tertutup dan heechul hanya menepuk jidatnya " Hah, anak muda zaman sekarang" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat yang telah kyuhyun siapkan untuk mengajak yesung berkencan , segera namja tampan itu memaksa yesung untuk duduk disebuah meja yang ia pesan khusus untuk dua orang. Untuk sepasang kekasih tepatnya.

Tempat yang sarat dengan suasana romatis. Berchayakan lilin kecil dan diiringi musik yang mengalun lembut sebagai teman mereka menyantap hidangan yang telah kyuhyun pesan sebelum sampai ditempat ini.

Yesung memandangi tatanan meja indah itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si tuan muda ini menyiapkan sesuatu yang begitu romantis seperti ini?

" Kau suka baby?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya " Ini? Kau siapkan ini untukku?" Tanyanya polos. Raut wajah yang sangat kyuhyun suka. Polos dan menggemaskan.

Tangan kyuhyun terulur mengacak gemas rambut yesung " Tentu saja untukmu baby"

" Haishh berhentilah mengacak-acak rambutku tuan muda" Yesung berdecak menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun yang begitu asik mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat kyuhyun tertawa geli karena raut kesal yesung membuat wajah cantiknya malah terlihat semakin manis " Tertawa saja terus " Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Kau cantik sekali baby ~chu~" Dan lagi-lagi tidak lihat tempat. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yesung tak perduli tempat mewah ini sebenarnyta tak hanya ada mereka. Ada beberapa pengunjung dan beberapa pemain musik didekat mereka.

Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali ketika kyuhyun menarik wajahnya. Sudah ntah berapa kali namja ini mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Wajahnya memanas dan merah merona hingga ketelinganya.

Alis kyuhyun terangkat " Hei, gwenchana baby" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah yesung.

" Haish singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku" Yesung menepis tangan kyuhyun.

" Hah sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita makan saja, semakin lama makanan ini akan menjadi dingin dan aku membenci makanan yang sudah dingin" Kyuhyun meraih pisau dan garpu untuk memotong steak diatas piringanya. Namja tampan itu makan dengan damai dan elegan.

Sedang yesung (?) Dia bingung harus diapakan benda ini #pisau dan garpu. Steak ini apa tidak bisa langsung digigit saja fikirnya. Hampir sepuluh menit kerjanya hanya memandangi steak yang berada diatas piringnya

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dahinya mengernyit melihat yesung yang hanya memandangi isi piringnya dengan pandangan kasihan " Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yesung meringis seraya mengangkat pisau dan garpu " Aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini, hehe"

Mata kyuhyun membulat. Namja ini tak hanya miskin tapi juga kampungan, rutuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai namja ini, jinjja.

" Pakai tangan saja boleh tidak?"

' Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, hei ini restoran mahal Kim yesung' Kyuhyun membuang nafas beratnya " Tentu saja tidak boleh baby!" Kyuhyun merebut piring yesung, memotong steak yang ada diatas piring milik yesung dan memotong-motong steak menjadi beberapa bagian " Nah, seperti ini kau bisa makan hanya dengan menggunakan garpumu saja" Kyuhyun kembali menyerahkan piring yesung ke posisi awalnya.

Yesung mengangguk polos lalu setelahnya ia mulai menancap salah satu bagian steak dengan garpu dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Namja manis itu mulai mengunyah perlahan, matanya terpejam, raut wajahnya berubah-ubah membuat kyuhyun mengernyit bingung akan tingkah aneh yesung " Jinjja~~ ini enak sekali."

" Jangan katakan ini pertama kalinya kau makan steak?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya " Memang iya hehe"

'Astaga~~' Kyuhyun menepuk jidat. Ternyata aku menyukai manusia dari jaman primitif.

" Wae?" Tanya yesung dengan nada polos dan mata jernih yang memancarkan aura menggemaskan dari wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun bersumpah meskipun kampungan namun namja manis yang sangat cantik ini benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta " A-aniya. Ya sudah habiskan saja" Balasnya gugup.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu dan mulai lagi memakan steaknya sampai habis " Eumh~~ Bagaimana bisa ada makanan seenak ini."

" Baby," Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap bekas saus yang tertinggal di sudut bibir yesung.

" Huh?"

" Berapa usiamu huh? Makan seperti anak kecil saja, berantakan" Kyuhyun terkekeh setelah selesai menyapu sudut bibir yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

Yesung hanya mengerjab ketika wajah kyuhyun hanya berjarak setengah senti dari wajahnya, dia baru menyadari kalau namja satu ini benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya memanas, perasaan macam apa ini? Apa mungkin aku juga menyukai namja yang sangat menyebalkan ini?

~chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yesung, mendiamkan bibir mereka saling menempel dan kyuhyun benar-benar candu dengan bibir bak permen strawberry ini. Rasanya sangat manis walaupaun sudah beberapa kali kyuhyun menciumnya. Dia ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi " Manis" Gumanya setelah menarik bibirnya dari bibir yesung.

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali kyuhyun menciumnya namun rasanya tiap ciuman itu sensasinya selalu berbeda, jantungnya akan selalu berdegup kencang, wajahnya akan memanas dan nafasnya pun bagai terhenti dikerongkongan, yesung mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman kyuhyun.

" Saranghaeyo, Kim Yesung"

Yesung menatap kyuhyun tak percaya, matanya melebar sempurna.

Tangan kyuhyun terulur menggenggam jemari yesung, mengecup punggung tangan namja manis itu lembut " Sungguh, aku tidak bercanda"

Yesung mengerjab mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Aku harus jawab apa?" Gumamnya berisik membuat senyum kyuhyun semakin terkembang.

" Tanya hatimu!" Bisiknya seraya telapak tangannya ia tempelkan didada yesung " Dan kuharap kita memiliki perasaan yang sama"

" Ak-aku orang miskin"

" Aku tak perduli,"

" Aku !"

" Aku mencintaimu"

" Tapi aku"

" Aku mencintaimu, apa perlu aku berteriak disini supaya kau yakin yesung?" Kyuhyun menatap memelas memohon namja manis itu memberinya kesempatan untuk dicintai " Hah, Baiklah. KIM YESUNG AKU MEN"

Sreeetttt

Yesung membekap mulut kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya " Kau berisik" Dengusnya sebal " Iya-iya aku juga menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi" Decaknya dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna.

" Kya...senangnya~~"

Grepppp

Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun langsung merengkuh yesung, memeluk namja manis itu erat saking senangnya " Walaupun kau sedikit kampungan tapi aku mencintaimu" Girang namja tampan itu, melompat-lompat sambil tetap memeluk kekasih barunya, yesung.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, dasar kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja menyebut yesung kampungan, ckckck.

.

.

.

.

Heechul bergegas karena kesiangan bangun pagi ini. Salahkan yesung yang terlalu asik dengan kencan pertamanya dengan kyuhyun hingga mereka pulang larut malam. Heechul yang tidak bisa tidur sebelum melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya terpaksa menunggu sampai yesung diantarkan pulang oleh kyuhyun.

Dia berlari mengejar bus umum yang meinggalkannya " Shit ah," Decaknya karena bus umum itu sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya " Haizzz kalau terlambat Leeteuk hyung pasti memotong gajiku, ck" Namja cantik itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tin tin

" Haizzz berisik," Heechul mengumpat ketika ada yang membunyikan klakson dibelakang dirinya, terdengar seperti klakson sepeda motor.

Tin tin

" Ya! Beri~eh?" Heechul memundurkan wajahnya terkejut "Ha-hankyung-sshi?" Ucapnya dengan mata yang hampir setengah keluar.

" Anyeong heechul-sshi" Sapa hangeng dengan senyum cerah diwajah tampannya. Namja tampan itu duduk diatas sepeda motor harley davidson yang sangat sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang begitu kekar dan gagah " Mau ke restoran ya? Jja biar aku antar"

Heechul mengerjab bingung, namja tampan ini? Namja tampan yang ia temui waktu hujan kemarin atau bukan?

" Hei, kenapa melamun? Kajja nanti kau terlambat" Hangeng tertawa geli melihat raut bingung heechul.

" Huh?"

" Haizzz jinjja! Ayo "

" E-eh iya" Bergegas heechul menudukkan dirinya diatas motor hangeng dengan ragu.

" Pegangan, nanti jatuh" Goda hangeng menarik kedua tangan heechul agar memeluk pinggangnya.

Kontan heechul merona diperlakukan seperti itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika dadanya dengan punggung hangeng saling melekat " Astaga, jantungku kenapa berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini" Rutuknya dalam hati.

" Sudah, Let's go~~"

Brummmmm

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan heechul pun memeluk erat pinggang hangeng karena dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung aku ikut kekantor," Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri siwon, merengkuh bahu hyung kesayangannya itu posesive.

" Kajja!" Balas siwon ceria, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi menurut pandangannya kyuhyun lebih sering kekantor. Biasanya dongsaeng kecilnya itu paling susah jika diajak kekantor. Akan beribu alasan yang ia gunakan untuk menolak ajakan hyung dan daddynya. Namun beberapa waktu ini berbeda. Apa yang merubah adiknya ini? Siwon menjadi sedikit penasaran.

" Hyung,"

" Ne?"

" Ah, aniya. Nanti saja. Kajja nanti hyung terlambat!" Kyuhyun merangkul lengan kekar siwon dan menggeret hyungnya tersebut untuk bergegas menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir indah di halaman.

Siwon mengacak gemas rambut kyuhyun dan mengikuti langkah jenjang sang dongsaeng dengan senyum cerah terkembang di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menemukan sebucket bunga mawar diatas meja kerjanya. Indah sekali, namja manis itu tersenyum lalu menghirup bau harum yang terpancar dari bunga indah tersebut. Matanya sampai terpejam " Hum, pasti si evil itu yang menaruh ini" Kekehnya dalam hati.

Siwon yang tengah memperhatikan yesung dari balik kaca merasa senang karena yesung menyukai pemberiannya menurutnya. Namja tampan itu memegang dadanya " Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri " Kim Yesung, namja sederhana. Kau benar-benar sudah memikat hatiku"

Melihat yesung begitu bahagia menerima bunga darinya hati siwon semakin mantap untuk menjadikan yesung sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi ia belum tau kapan ia akan mngutarakan isi hatinya pada namja pujaan hatinya itu. Ia meringis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, bertingkah konyol menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

" Ini minuman anda Hankyung-sshi" Heechul meletakkan segelas kopi pesanan hankyung didepan pemesannya, meletakkannya hati-hati dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh hankyung.

" Gomawo cullie-ah"

Heechul merona, panggilan yang terdengar begitu manis dari seorang namja yang diam-diam memikat hatinya. Ia tersenyum manis.

" Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah kita mengobrol sebentar?" Tanya hankyung seraya menyesap kopinya perlahan.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk berfikir sebentar " Uhm~~ tapi aku sedang bekerja. Mianhe" Sesalnya.

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti " Ah, iya. Kalau kau dipecat bagaimana?" Namja tampan itu sedikit menggeruk kepalnya " Kalau boleh tau, kau pulang jam berapa?" Namja itu sepewrtinya takkan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya, mendekati heechul.

" Eh, I~itu. Jam Lima sore aku sudah bisa pulang hankyung-sshi" Heechul menjawab dengan raut malu.

" Baiklah cullie -ah. Aku tunggu sampai kau pulang arraseo"

" M-mwo?" Mata heechul bagai hampir keluar, yang ia dengar barusan? Apa namja ini tak punya pekerjaan lain fikirnya.

" Bagaimana Chullie-ah?"

" Te-terserah anda saja hankyung-sshi" Jawab heechul tergugu, dialarang juga untuk apa? Toh selama tak mengganggu pekerjaannya sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah " Aku lanjutkan bekerja ne" Heechul pamit dan membungkuk sebentar lalu setelahnya ia membiarkan hankyung sendiri di tempat duduknya. Membiarkan namja tampan itu memperhatikannya sepanjang jam ia bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menemani siwon tatkala yesung yang terlalu asik dengan pekerjannya. Sesekali ia melirik yesung dengan ekor matanya dan ketika tertangkap basah ia akan mulai pura-pura sibuk bekerja, ck modus.

Ddrrtttt ddrttt

Ponsel yesung bergetar menciptakan bunyi berisik diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya terulur meraih ponsel dan menatap layar ponsel dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Senyum manis kemudian tersungging dibibir manisnya menciptakan lengkung bak bulan sabit yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika menatap layar ponselnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lucu disana.

" Ehem" Siwon berdehem hingga memudarkan senyum dibibir yesung. Merasa tak enak dengan atasannya yesungpun memutuskan meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Siwon menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang melandanya saat ini " Ehm~~ yesung-ah?" Panggilnya.

Yesung sedikit menoleh " Ne sajangnim?" Balasnya formal.

" Jam dua nanti aku ada meeting dengan salah satu kolega kita di Grill Tacho, kau siapkan semuanya arraseo" Ucap siwon yang terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga yesung.

Namja manis itu mulai membuka agendanya dan entah kenapa dahinya mengernyit setelah ia membuka agenda kerjanya " Mianhe sajangnim, tapi sepertinya anda tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun di grill tacho" Sambungnya bingung.

Siwon pun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya! Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan siwon saja. Dia berniat mengajak yesung untuk makan diluar sambil melakukan pendekatan dengan asisten pribadinya tersebut " I~itu! Eh"

" Sajangnim?"

" Hei, aku atasan disini. Jadi jangan banyak tanya, kau hanya harus mengerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan padamu mengerti" Tekan siwon membuat yesung pun jadi ikut salah tingkah. Siwon benar, dia hanya bawahan yang harus mengikuti perintah atasanya saja.

" Ba-baiklah sajangnim"

Siwon menghela nafas lega karena ia masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya pada yesung. Tapi mau sampai kapan terus menyembunyikan perasaanya seperti ini? Dia mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

.

.

_From : Choi Kyuhyun Jelek_

_Baby Kau dimana?_

_Time| Date : 13.30 | 02 jan 12._

Yesung mendesah setelah membaca pesan dari kyuhyun, namja yang telah resmi berstatus sebagai namjachingunya saat ini. Terlalu terburu-buru kah? Ah cinta itu datang tanpa perlu kita duga dan tak perlu juga ditunda terlalu lama bukan?

" Yesung-ah"

Ketika ia hendak membalas pesan kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja yesung mendengar siwon melafalkan namanya " Ne sajangnim" Yesung membatalkan niatnya membalas pesan kyuhyun, ia kembalikan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan bergegas menghampiri siwon.

" Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi (?)"

" Dari toilet, sajangnim" Balas yesung.

" Kita berangkat sekarang, relasiku pasti sudah menunggu" Siwon beralasan seraya melirik kearah jam tangannya berusaha untuk meyakinkan yesung untuk acting yang benar-benar sempurna.

" Oh, ne sajangnim"

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa tidak dibalas?" Kyuhyun menimang-nimang ponsel ditangannya menunggu balasan pesan yang ia kirim untuk yesung. Namun sudah hampir setengah jam yesung tak juga membalas pesan singkatnya. " Mungkin yesung sedang banyak pekerjaan fikirnya " Ah nanti saja aku hubungi dia lagi" Setelah meyakinkan dirinya kyuhyun beranjak untukmelanjutkan lagi pekerjaan keartisannya yang sempat tertunda, ia mulai rekaman hari ini dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi artis terkenal seperti impiannya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada rekan kerja, hanya ada mereka berdua di meja yang siwon pesan. Siwon memesan steak untuk mereka berdua. Dirinya dan yesung.

Melihat steak yesung teringat kyuhyun! Astaga~~ ia menepuk jidat karena ia lupa membalas pesan singkat kyuhyun tadi " Sajangnim saya permisi ke toilet sebentar" Pamit yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh siwon.

Setelah sedikit jauh dari siwon yesung segera mendial nomor kyuhyun dan tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk kyuhyun menerima panggilan yesung.

" Yeoboseyo baby" Sapa kyuhyun dari line sebrang.

" Aku kira kau marah karena aku tak membalas pesanmu"

Dapat yesung dengar tawa kecil kyuhyun dari speaker ponselnya " Aku mengerti kau sedang sibuk baby, mana mungkin aku marah" Cukup pengertian.

Yesung menyungging senyum meskipun kyuhyun tak melihat senyum manis dari bibirnya.

" Baby,"

" Ah, ne kyu"

" Nanti aku jemput arra"

" Terserah kau saja"

" Oke baby, see you. Muach muach muach"

" Sampai nanti kyu" ~Klik~ Yesung menutup line telponnya dan kembali ketempatnya semula, bersama siwon.

" Sudah selesai?" Tegur siwon yang tengah mengunyah makanan yang tadi ia pesan.

Yesung mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, Dia melihat-lihat kesana kemari. Kenapa sampai jam segini relasi atasannya ini belum muncul juga fikirnya " Sajangnim?"

" Ne?"

" Mana relasi anda? Kenapa sampai jam segini belum datang juga"

" Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk" Pertanyaan yesung membuat siwon tersedak makanannya. Dia lupa kalau tadi dia berbohong pada yesung. Setelah minum ia mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin " Itu, tadi~~" Siwon mnggigit bibirnya ketika berusaha mencari jawaban yang paling tepat " Ah, mereka membatalkan janji. Ada pekerjaan mendadak, yah seperti itu lah kira-kira"

Yesung hanya mengangguk faham dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut panjang.

" Yesung-ah?"

" Huh?"

Sekali lagi siwon menggigit bibirnya, lidahnya kelu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada yesung, seketika ia menggeleng cepat. Tidak sekarang, terlalu terburu-buru " Cepat habiskan makanan mu, kita harus segera kembali kekantor" Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Siwon merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu dan menghabiskan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan susah payah karena dia masih kesulitan menggunakan pisau dan garpu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu yesung di perparkiran mobil Choi's Grup, menyandarkan punggungnya disisi mobil dan sesekali melirik arlogi mahal di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu kekasihnya dengan sabar.

Tap tap tap

" Kyu," Yesung berlari kecil menghampiri kyuhyun " Mianhe, tadi Choi sajangnim mengajakku bertemu relasi diluar. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, wajahnya ia dekatkan kewajah yesung lalu mencium pipi yesung sekilas " Gwenchana," Bisiknya lembut

Wajah yesung memerah.

" Aigo~~ manisnya kekasihku~~" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi yesung yang begitu menggemaskan.

" Aish jinjja...Apphayo~~" Yesung mengerang mencoba melepas cubitan kyuhyun dipipinya dengan susah payah.

Greeepppp

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang yesung hingga merapatkan tubuh mereka, merangkum tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya " Aku merindukanmu baby" Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung mendongak untuk memandang lebih jelas ketampanan kyuhyun, mencari kejujuran dari kata-kata yang kyuhyun bisikkan untuknya.

Perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak begitu mengikis diantara mereka berdua. Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika kyuhyun mulai menempelkan bibir mereka ~chu~. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggang yesung agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia menyapu sudut bibir yesung dengan lidahnya ketika saliva mereka mulai melembabkan tiap sudut bibir mereka yang saling bertautan sekaligus memberi ruang untuk mereka saling meraih pasokan oksigen agar ciuman antara mereka tak terhenti begitu saja.

Yesung meremas bahu kyuhyun ketika lidah kyuhyun menerobos masuk mengabsensi rongga mulutnya, sensasi geli membuat tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Kyuhyun semakin merengkuh pinggang yesung hingga menekan tubuh yesung agar semakin merapat dengan dirinya, bibirnya semakin lihai melumat, menyesap bibir yesung atas dan bawah bergantian dan yesungpun membalasnya dengan penuh kenikmatan, ciuman yang penuh akan cinta dan gairah diantara mereka.

Ketika paru-paru yesung terasa mulai menyempit ia mendorong pelan dada kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik wajahnya dengan penuh kecewa, bibirnya ia poutkan.

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya yesung dengan nafas terengah.

" Cepat sekali," Rajuk kyuhyun " Baru juga beberapa menit."

Yesung menepuk jidat ~Astaga~ aku hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas dan dia seenaknya malah bilang cepat sekali, aigo~~ namja ini..." Kau mau aku mati karena lemas hah" Decak yesung kesal.

" Baby~~ aku mau lagi~~" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai, dimana sosok perkasamu choi kyuhyun-sshi.

" Haizzz jinjja, aku mau pulang"

" Yey" Kyuhyun melompat girang membuat siku di kening yesung semakin kentara.

" Kenapa kau senang sekali?" Tanya nya bingung.

" Kan kita bisa lakukan yang lebih dirumahmu sayang," Bisik kyuhyun seduktif membuat bulu kuduk yesung serasa berdiri, ia menatap horor kyuhyun yang berada disisinya.

" Dalam mimpimu, Choi Kyuhyun-sshi"

" Hahaha Bercanda my lovely Kim Yesung-sshi" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu yesung, mencium pipi yesung gemas lalu membimbing yesung untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya " Mau langsung pulang atau mau makan dulu huh?"

" Aku sudah makan tadi,"

" Ya sudah langsung pulang saja arraseo" Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil setelah menutup pintu disisi yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban atas ucapan kyuhyun " Ne, kau sudah makan?" Tanya yesung setelah kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

" Belum"

" Apa kau tidak lapar?"

" Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang hehe"

Yesung memutar jengah bola matanya " Bodoh" Dengusnya seraya menyentil kening kyuhyun " Ya sudah kita cari makan dulu, kalau kau sampai sakit bagaimana babbo~~"

"He...senangnya punya pacar yang perhatian" Kyuhyun mengerling yang dibalas lirikan jengah oleh yesung " Kajja kita maka...n" Kyuhyun melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tak terlau tinggi meninggalkan perparkiran choi grup dengan hati penuh kebahagiaan. Memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis dan perhatian (?) menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hankyung benar-benar menunggu heechul sampai jam bekerjanya usai. Ia pun mengantarkan heechul sampai kerumah dan melihat rumah heechul yang luar biasa sederhana hatinya penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini tinggal dirumah sekecil ini. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir.

" Silahkan masuk hankyung-sshi" Ajak heechul ketika hankyung hanya berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

Hankyung mendesah malas lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu " Kau tinggal sendiri chullie~ah?" Tanya hankyung setelah memutuskan untuk duduk diatas sofa yang sudah tak terlalu empuk. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama. ' Lama-lama duduk disini aku bisa terkena sakit pinggang' Rutuknya dalam hati.

" Aku tinggal bersama dongsaengku,"

" Oh," Hankyung hanya mengangguk faham.

Klek

" Hyung, aku pu (?) Eh, Presdir sedang apa anda disini?" Yesung terkejut melihat hankyung yang tengah duduk bersama heechul hyungnya.

" Baby, ini ditaruh di (?) Daddy?" Kyuhyun yang menyusul masuk pun tak kalah terkejutnya dari yesung.

Hankyung berdiri menatap dua namja yang membatu didepan pintu dengan tatapan aneh. Apa yang mereka lakukan bersama? Apa mereka (?) Tapi bukankah siwon yang menyukai yesung.

" Kalian saling kenal?" Heechul bertanya bingung karena ekspresi ketiga namja itu sangat sulit untuk ia baca.

" Hy-hyung. Presdir choi itu pemilik Choi's grup tempat aku bekerja"

" Daddy sedang apa disini?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sang daddy.

Hankyung menjadi salah tingkah, ia harus menjawab apa? Sedang mendekati namja yang ternyata adalah hyung dari namja yang anaknya cintai. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, iyakan?

" Jadi kau sudah menikah?" Desak heechul dengan raut wajah kesal.

" Chullie-ah aku bisa jelas" Hankyung hendak meraih jemari heechul namun dengan cepat heechul menepis tangan hangeng.

" Kita belum memiliki hubungan apapun jadi tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sekarang pergilah" Heechul bergegas kekamarnya menutup pintu sekuat tenaganya.

"Chullie-ah"

Blammmm

" Presdir"

" Dad"

Hankyung tersenyum ambigu mendengar panggilan lirih kyuhyun dan yesung " Gwenchana, daddy pulang dulu arraseo" Hankyung meremas bahu kyuhyun dan yesung bergantian setelahnya ia segera meninggalkan rumah kecil itu dengan hati kecewa, dia terlanjur jatuh hati pada heechul dan kesalah pahaman ini membuat hatinya menjadi sakit.

" Kyu,"

" Daddyku sudah lama tidak jatuh cinta baby" Kyuhyun merunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Lalu bagaimana? " Bisik yesung lirih " Hyungku sepertinya sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk presdir choi, apa kita mengalah saja" Namja manis itu pun ikut merunduk dalam dengan perasaan sesak, apa harus secepat ini ia menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun? Apa harus sesingkat ini hubungan mereka.

" Dia bukan daddy kandungku baby"

" M-mwo?"

" Bahkan usianya baru 40tahun, dia bukan daddy kandungku"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata kyuhyun.

" Dia bukan daddy kandungku baby, dia hyung tiriku. Dia bukan daddyku" Kyuhyun mulai terisak membuat yesung mau tak mau merengkuh kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kyuhyun menangis dibahunya " Dia"

" Uljjima, kalau kau tak mampu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang nanti saja kyu. Aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkanmu" Sela yesung

Kyuhyun akhirnya merebut peran memeluk yesung erat, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher yesung " Gomawo," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama berselang kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang menyusul daddy nya. Ia khawatir, ia tak ingin melihat orang yang ia sayangi tersakiti. Ia ingin semua orang yang ada disisinya berbahagia.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju kamar hankyung. Memutar knop dan

Klek

Ketika pintu terbuka ia melihat sang daddy tengah berdiri bersidekap seraya memandang keluar jendela. Tatapan matanya kosong. Perlahan ia menghampiri hankyung " Dad" Bisiknya seraya memeluk perut sang daddy dari belakang " Mianhe" Bisiknya lagi.

Hankyung meremas tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya lembut " Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kyu," Balasnya lirih.

" Tapi karena aku heechul hyung jadi salah faham. Akan kujelaskan semua padanya dad, aku janji. Aku akan katakan pada heechul hyung kalau aku bukan anak kandung daddy" Kyuhyun merasa dadanya serasa penuh, matanya memanas dan serasa berkabut. Ia sedih karena kesedihan hankyung.

Hankyung melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan memutar tubuhnya. Tangannya ia tangkupkan diwajah kyuhyun yang tertunduk dalam " Kau anakku, jangan berkata seperti itu kyu" Bisiknya mencoba mengobati luka hati kyuhyun.

" Bukan, aku bukan anakmu dad. Aku adikmu, karena aku dan siwon hyung kau tak pernah menikah. Hiks hiks"

" Hei, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu kyu"

" Da~~d. Hanya karena tak ingin kami tak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua kau rela menjadikan dirimu orang tua kami hiks. Sudah cukup pengorbanan daddy untuk kami selama ini" Kyuhyun terus terisak, ia tak mampu menahan kesedihanya kali ini. Ia tak ingin hankyung berkorban lagi untuknya dan siwon. Sudah cukup banyak.

Hankyung menatap nanar kyuhyun yang masih terisak. Iya menyayangi namja ini, adik tiri yang sudah seperti anak kandungnya ini " Aku tetap daddymu apapun yang terjadi kyu. Masalah heechul daddy yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara daddy sendiri. Sudah jangan bersedih lagi" Hankyung menghapus jejak air mata dipipi kyuhyun.

" Dad," Kyuhyun berhambur memeluk hankyung " Aku menyayangi daddy"

" Daddy juga menyayangimu dan siwon hyung" Balasnya memeluk kyuhyun, mengusap-usap punggung namja tampan itu lembut " Eh tapi" Hankyung melepas pelukanya tiba-tiba membuat kyuhyun mengernyit bingung " Anak nakal, kau berpacaran dengan yesung tapi tak memberi tahu daddy huh?"

" Ap-appha dadd neomu appha" Ringis kyuhyun ketika hankyung menjewer telinganya " Ampun da~~d"

" Dasar kau ini"

" Huh huh, sakit sekali" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah " Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada daddy tapi sudah terlanjur ketahuan"

Klek

" Ah kalian disini rupanya"

" Hyun~~ng"

Siwon mengacak gemas rambut kyuhyun ketika dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menghampirinya.

Deg

Hankyung baru teringat kalau kedua anaknya ini mencintai orang yang sama dan~~ dia yakin yang akan tersakiti disini adalah (?) Siwon.

TBC...

Gyahahahahahahaha...Aneh ya..kkk Au

ah gelap...Gamsahamnida buat reader

yang mau ngebaca FF aneh ini

hehe..Please don't be Siders...Pay pay #

muach

Gomawo For Review Chap

Sebelumnya...Mianhe gak bisa balas #

jangan digampar hehe

Lagi kena sindrom malas soalnya muehehehe


End file.
